Street Rats
by Shadow in the Forest
Summary: Opposites attract. That described our first encounter perfectly, we were so different but we understood each other. You would say its disgusting if you saw us, but it's just a friendship. It was because we were men't to and because we saved each other. (Adopted from Broken Song Lost In The Wind) Rated T simply because warriors, and I'm paranoid. On HIATUS


**Hello Hello Hello Hello! Shadow here. This is going to be my first novel. I am so excited! *squeals excitedly* one shots don't count anyway...not much to say so...enjoy! 0.0**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Prologue<em>**

_I bounced through the trees, the grass soft underneath my black paws_. The orange and pink colours of sundown littered the sky. The bright sun sinking below the mountains. I froze as the sound of feet on wood caught my attention. I sunk into a hunters crouch and

slowly crept forward. My movements quick and agile. The chirping of a robin sounded above my head and I glanced up. I quickly dove into a bush, my dark amber eyes blending in with the leaves. I watched as the brown creature faced away from me and

jumped down onto the lowest branch. I smirked and backed up a few steps and bunched my muscles. I let all my weight rest on my hind legs. Then with a mighty push I lunged forward claws outstretched. At the corner of my eyes I caught a glance of a russet furred

cat before it slammed into me. I gave a startled cry followed by a 'umph' from the russet feline. I tumbled to the ground sending dust flying into the air. I coughed, blinking away the dirt that was thrown into my face when I went muzzle first into the soil. I scrambled

to my feet and shook myself, ears ringing. I felt a sharp pain in my head and the world spun. I moaned and stumbled about before my vision became clear.

"Sorry I didn't see…" the cat cut itself off when their dark green gaze rested on me, they

crouched and let out a defensive snarl, claws unsheathing. From the voice I could tell it was a she-cat. I looked at her with surprise and narrowed my eyes. I sat down and began to clean my fur. The she-cats head tilted and a confused look came across her face.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking but why are you here rouge" she growled and I looked at her the ends of my muzzle curling into a smile.

"I was just hunting until you came along and ruined my catch" I stated simply. Her eyes widened and she hissed in anger.

"This is Shadowclans territory, you are not allowed to hunt here, flea bag!" she growled. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"What's a ShadowClan?" I asked and tilted my head curiously.

"ShadowClan is only the best out of the other three Clans in the forest, we are intelligent, fast and extremely talented fighters in the dark. No one will challenge one of use and win" she boasted and strutted around proudly. I snorted and got into a crouch.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a duel" I meowed and swept my long plumy tail back and forth, my long curled claws digging into the dirt. She snorted and crouched waggling her hind quarters.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win" she growled. I smiled as we began to circle each other.

She made the first move, she lunged at me head on and I raised an eyebrow. I swerved to the side and reached out to claw her face. She ducked avoiding my attack and skidded across the ground dust trailing after her.

"Pretty good for a rogue" she teased and ran at me again, I smiled and prepared to jump

out of the way but at the last second she ducked and dove under me twisting onto her back. I hissed as her claws met my stomach and I was thrown upwards. I flew through the air and landed hard on my paws pain shooting through them, the scratch on my stomach stinging. I hissed and decided it was my turn. I ran forward and jumped up. She

sprang forwards to meet with my attack and I quickly angled my body left. I lashed out and caught her leg. She howled in pain and kicked my muzzle her claws digging into my skin. I was tossed backwards and I slid across the ground, rocks and sticks digging into

my side. I spat out debris and shook my head. Before I could stand I felt a heavyweight land on my back, my muzzle was pushed into the ground muffling my screams of pain as she bit into my ear.

"What a useless cat, can't even fight for a tough life on the street" she sneered dug her

claws into my side and dragged them through my skin. Blood erupted from the wounds. Tears fell down my cheeks and I cried out. With a movement full of pain I bunched my muscle as shot upwards. She let out a startled gasp as I threw myself backwards. The air

was knocked out of her as I landed on top, squishing her into the ground. I rolled over and scrambled to my paws. I was breathing heavily and my sides stung painfully. The she-cat was smirking, she ran her tongue over her red stained claws and flicked her ears.

Before I could catch my breath she charged, slamming her head into my chest. I choked as the breath was knocked out of me and I stumbled back. She lashed, her claws cutting down my eye. I howled in pain as they pierced my eyeball, surly blinding my left side. I

let out a choked scream as blood leaked down my cheek. I scrambled to my paws, tucking my tail tightly in between my legs and I ran, I heard the she-cats triumphant yowls from behind me and she added insults. I didn't stop running as I headed towards

my home in twoleg place. My wounds burned and I sobbed, pain shooting through my body with each movement. I slowed down taking pained breaths. The moon had come out fully, the pale light illuminating my pelt. Above, snow began to fall from the fluffy

grey clouds. The cold air blew through the alleyway and ruffled my fur. My black paws were numb and my white ear torn and bloody. My fur was fluffed up, trying to keep out the cold. My entire body was trembling and I sneezed, before collapsing. Scratch's

littered my body, blood crusted around the wounds. My head lay on the ground and I began to breath heavily. Fresh blood still trickled down from my eye that was swollen shut. My breaths were forced and exhaustion pulled at my eyelids. Giving in I let myself go limp and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah! Prologue FINISHED! ACCOMPLISHED! DONE! *clears throat* anyway... As you can see...this was one of the longest prologue's a I have written. Hmm? Anyway hope you enjoyed! :) <strong>

**Question of the day- _What's your favourite book in the warrior series?_**

**_~ Shadow_**


End file.
